


Taking My Time On My Ride

by raging_storm (orphan_account)



Series: Storm's Old Stuff [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, Falling down the stairs, Stairs, broken arm, clumsy tyler, ride - Freeform, tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raging_storm
Summary: Tyler really hates the fact that Josh refuses to fix the snag at the top of the stairs.Of course, no one's tripped on it yet, so he supposes it's okay.





	Taking My Time On My Ride

It started with that little snag in the rug at the top of the stairs. The one Tyler was always yelling at Josh to get fixed, but he never bothered to, because why would he? No one ever tripped down those stairs. It wasn't like it had become a  _hazard_ or anything.

The worst of things can happen because of the stupidest circumstances, Tyler reflected miserably as a doctor tried to stem the flow of blood from his nose that was dripping all over his shirt.

Josh apologized profusely, of course, but the damage was already done. Tyler didn't know whether he was angry or not -- he was in too much pain to be able to tell.

His arm was broken. It was hard to believe that thirteen carpeted stairs let to that, but it did, and somehow he landed funny, and his arm cracked underneath him, and he  _screamed,_ screamed louder than he'd ever screamed on stage.

" _Josh!"_ he yelled as blood and tears dripped down his face. Somehow, he'd smashed his nose on the way down, too, and he didn't even know how that happened.

Josh came running right away, took in the sight of Tyler lying sprawled at the bottom of the steps, his mouth slightly agape. When he came to his senses, he called an ambulance, seeing so much blood and panicking.

All because of the snag at the top of the steps that Josh refused to get fixed.

Tyler supposed it was his fault a little, too. If he had been paying attention to where he'd been putting his feet, this wouldn't have happened. His foot caught on the snag, his leg twisted, and before he knew it he was tumbling down the staircase. He threw out an arm to break his fall, felt it buckle underneath his weight, there was a great crack, and he was in utter agony.

And of course, his brain wasn't exactly on his side there. It had to interject with a disturbing thought right there. Cynical and satirical, it started playing a line from  _Ride: I'm falling, so I'm taking my time on my ride..._

Tyler wasn't in the mood to appreciate the grim humor. Not even from his own song.

They took an x-ray of Tyler's arm, proclaimed it broken in two places. At this, Josh paled, and Tyler passed out. When he came to, his arm was bandaged, and the doctor was discussing treatment with Josh.

"It's gonna be a few months before he can do anything strenuous," the doctor said.

Tyler thought he was home-free until the doctor recognised him and told Josh that included jumping off of pianos and climbing stage scaffolding.

God damn those stairs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This morning, I tripped down the stairs and smashed my wrist, so instead of crying about it, I came and wrote this out in ten minutes.
> 
> Meant to be pretty short.


End file.
